


fortnite dudes.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Брендон и Тайлер играют в прямом эфире и безумно скучают друг по другу.
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie





	fortnite dudes.

— Тайлер, чувак, да ты монстр, — восклицает Брендон, разрушая внутренний интерьер очередной квартиры.

— Ага, — отвечает Тайлер, он в ста восьмидесяти метрах от персонажа Брена.

Однако они слишком быстро радуются, когда их убивают в одно и то же время, а fortnite прекращается, переключаясь на экран загрузки.

— Эм, что только что произошло? — в недоумении спрашивает Тайлер и испускает смешок.

— Ну ничего, чувак, знаешь что, я заберу всё дерьмо у тебя из-под носа в следующей игре, — Брендон смеётся, смотрит в камеру и снова выкручивает голосовые эффекты на полную, когда кричит что-то неразборчивое.

На экране загружается новая игра, и буквально спустя минуту только у Тайлера остаются полные силы, но ещё немного, и он тоже теряет всё, а экран тухнет. Брендон благодарит кого-то из чата, а потом замечает, что игра не грузится.

— Я сейчас перегружу игру, окей? Подождёте? — спрашивает у всех Брендон и выключает игру. Он снова смотрит в камеру и понимает, что ему стоило бы промолчать, но он выпил уже столько пива, что не может сдержаться и не сказать это. — Люблю этого чувака. Тайлера. Все мы любим Тайлера.

Брендон потягивается, пока прогружается игра, и смотрит в чат, но никому не отвечает, потому что многие отмечают то, что он только что сказал про своего друга.

— Хей, — говорит Тайлер, когда Брендон подключает его. Он снова пытается включить игру, но, кажется, всё было против того, чтобы Тайлер остался хоть ещё на немного.

Беседа снова заходит куда-то не туда. И Брендон посылает Тайлера:

— Ты что, не надеваешь носки под сандалии? О боже мой, нахуй этого чувака.

— Ну ладно.

— Ну ладно.

Брендон всё ещё никак не может разобраться с игрой, а Тайлеру уже пора работать, ведь ему через три дня снова отправляться в тур.

— Ну что, тогда без последней игры? — спрашивает Тайлер, а Брендон кажется действительно разочарованным и расстроенным, хотя не хотел показывать это на камеру. Тайлер отключается, а Брен вздыхает.

— Тайлер очень хорош в игре, знаете. Очень. — Только констатирует факт он и продолжает играть как ни в чём не бывало.

Тайлер звонит ему сразу после эфира, чтобы поинтересоваться, как у того дела.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, чувак, — шепчет он в трубку, высмеивая порывы Брендона называть его чуваком буквально каждую секунду.

— Чувак… — только и отвечает Брендон.

— Ты же приедешь к нам в Мехико через две недели? — осторожно спрашивает Тайлер, будто чего-то боясь. — Джош тоже будет рад тебя видеть, ты же знаешь.

— Конечно знаю. А ты?

— Я по тебе соскучился.

— Тогда до встречи, чувак.

— Пока, чувак.

Брендон шумно вдыхает и смотрит на небольшую фотографию с ним и Тайлером, которая висит на стене. Он протирает лицо рукой и глупо улыбается. Всего две недели, и он сможет снова поцеловать Тайлера и прошептать ему на ухо «чувак». А Тайлер улыбнётся и поведёт своим идеальным носом по его щеке.

И они смогут провести хоть немного времени. Немного, зато _вместе_.


End file.
